Fūsha Uchiha
(Father) Unknown Mother (Mother) Indra Uchiha (Sister) Madara Uchiha (Brother) Izuna Uchiha (Brother) Izaya Uchiha (Brother) Shizuoka Uchiha (Daughter) | clan = Uchiha Clan | rank = None | classification = Kunoichi | reg = NEJI-037 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | hiden = | beast = Kurama (Pending) | unique = | nature = Fire Release (Affinity) Lightning Release | jutsu = Ashihara no Nakatsukuni Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Majestic Attire: Sword Stroke Majestic Attire: Susanoo Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Kamiyonanayo Kotoamatsukami Phoenix Sage Mode Susanoo | tools = Takemikazuchi Hachishiki }} is the second youngest of the Five Uchiha Siblings, after Indra, Madara and Izuna and the jinchūriki of Kurama. After an early life of nearly endless war, the prospect of peace puzzles her. She is unable to imagine a world without endless war since that was what she saw as a child. She supports her siblings without hesitation and since peace is what they want, she grudgingly agrees on peace as well. Background Early Life The fourth child of five siblings, she was born on March 3. From the minute she learned to walk, she was trained in the ways of war. She first saw real battle at the age of seven. She proved to be a powerful force on the battlefield even without the Sharingan. She awakened it when she discovered that her two older brothers killed their parents to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. As since her bond with her parents wasn't as strong, she only awakened the Sharingan at one tomoe. She honed it for years on the battlefield, especially against Senju clansmen. Fall to Darkness: Mangekyō Sharingan It should've been a normal battle. After ten years of being on the battlefield, Fūsha could hardly imagine another scenario besides: morning assault, proceed with killing, afternoon armistice, evening slaughter. However, that day was different. That day was when Tobirama Senju mortally wounded Izuna. On the opposite side of the battlefield, she spotted the incident. Normally, if it was any other Uchiha, she wouldn't have cared less. But this was her family. Her blood. Her cry had gone unheard. They had retreated that day. Izuna's wounds proved fatal. Fūsha was there when Izuna breathed his last. She truly felt loss at that moment. Enough so that she and her younger brother, Izaya, awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Noticing this, Madara comforted her. Izuna was laid to rest and Madara who had gone blind from overuse of his Mangekyō partook in his brother's eyes. Extinguishing his own, he gave it to his older sister, Indra, just in case she herself would need to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Fūsha grew to even more of a monster on the battlefield. She fought equally against Kawarama Senju many times. Their clashes were often compared to Madara's clashes with Hashirama. The two could never one-up each other, however, even with Fūsha's Mangekyō Sharingan abilities. Peace: Eternal Eyes After Madara and Hashirama clashed one final time, Hashirama offered to kill himself if that would end the fighting. Touched by this gesture, Madara agreed for peace. However, Madara voted himself to be the First Hokage, to which Hashirama obliged. The Uchiha and Senju begrudgingly accepted the peace. However, there was still much infighting. Just in case, the near-blind Fūsha exchanged her eyes with her younger brother to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. She wanted to be at full strength just in case fighting broke out again. Ethereal Flames of the Phoenix Madara and Hashirama decided to share seats of power on the Hokage. They would relinquish power to the other for one year at a time. When Hashirama assumed power for the first time, Madara left the village of Konohagakure with most of the head family of the Uchiha clan to wander the world for one year. Eventually, they would find themselves in the Land of Snow. They encountered the beings known as the Phoenix. After a short skirmish, Madara's family proved victorious. Fūsha herself took the sacred sword of the phoenixes Takemikazuchi Hachishiki for her own. For the next few years, Fūsha would keep the blade. Finally, after constant begging from the phoenixes, Fūsha returned the sword as a gesture of trust to them (Eventually, Fūsha's daughter, Shizuoka, would obtain the blade for herself when she trained in the ways of Phoenix Sage Mode). The Jinchūriki Madara's adventures around the Shinobi World also let him come across the Tailed Beast that is Kurama. Afraid of its power, Madara placed it under his genjutsu and left it in the Forest of Quiet Movement. A few months later, Fūsha asked her brother if he even thought it possible to seal such a beast as this into a person. Madara thought on the idea and consulted Hashirama. They decided to seal the beast within Fūsha. She endured great pain but the sealing was successful. She spent one year battling with the beast to get him to acknowledge her as his host. Personality Fūsha is a boisterous girl. She is well-mannered and calm. Although her one flaw is her crush on her twin, Izaya Uchiha, she is considered the most popular among the Uchiha. Her loving tendencies for her brother aren't just familial: they're romantic. Fūsha admits to her friend, Airama Senju, that if she and Izaya weren't blood siblings, she would marry him. As for her relationship with her other siblings, they are not nearly as perfect as she and Izaya but good enough. Interestingly, the two girls of the Uchiha Siblings do not get along. The clan head is Indra Uchiha, the eldest. Fūsha honestly hates her guts. It is as if their brains were hardwired to fight with each other, no matter the situation. Appearance Fūsha is no doubt the most beautiful Uchiha. Her beauty dwarfs that of her sister. This along with her mannerism gains her lots of love from her own clan and other clans. She has flowing onyx hair and her eyes glint crimson, proof of the exalted Sharingan. She has a dazzling smile, able to enchant most men with one glance. Her armor is actually a hand-me-down from Madara, so she mostly loses her feminine appearance when she wears it. If someone were to meet Fūsha on the battlefield, they would've mistaken her as a male with abnormally long hair. When not in battle, Fūsha wears the traditional Uchiha attire. After the founding of Konoha, Fūsha became the founder of the Konoha Police Force, a joint-clan force that enforces the laws of the village. Because of her mannerisms, Fūsha is quite lenient on the punishments. Her captain's uniform consists of the traditional Uchiha attire plus a green jacket lined with blue. She wears an armlet with the kanji for "captain" on her left. What seems to be a square impaled with a triangle from below is embroidered around the kanji. Fūsha is well-endowed (E-cup at age 20). Abilities Chakra Fūsha was exceptional because she survived until adulthood, unlike her fellow Uchiha who died young (some very young). She has higher chakra than most of her clansmen allowing her to perform the coming-of-age technique of her clan, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, at the age of 9. Dōjutsu Sharingan Hailing from the greatly feared Uchiha Clan, Fūsha has the genetics to awaken the Sharingan. She did awaken it although through a tragedy. Her two elder brothers, Madara and Izuna, committed double parricide, murdering both of their parents and awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. The shock of realizing this awakened the Sharingan within Fūsha. After the awakening of her ocular power, Fūsha honed it the practical way: on the battlefield. She had plenty of practice using it against enemies from various clans. Her sword, Takemikazuchi Hachishiki, is used as a medium to channel her foresight, to the point of being able to create portals in space-time. Mangekyō Sharingan Another tragedy struck in the form of Izuna's death. Shocked by the loss of a brother, Fūsha's eyes evolved once more to take the form of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Her left eye has the ability to use Kamiyonanayo, instantaneous transportation and access to the Magnet Release. Her right eye can use the Kotoamatsukami, a genjutsu of unparalleled power. In both eyes, a third ability awakened: Susanoo. Her original power to open portals with her sword remains since it awakened within her Sharingan. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Through overuse of her new ocular power, Fūsha was left in the throes of near-blindness. She then took her younger brother's eyes in order to awaken "eternal" eyes that will never lose its light. In addition to her own two Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, a third ability manifested in both eyes which Fūsha calls the epitome of her original space-time distortion power: Ashihara no Nakatsukuni. Rinnegan After receiving a blood infusion and some stem cells from Airama Senju, Fūsha awakens the Rinnegan although she does so after the start of the Second Shinobi World War, well past her prime. She rarely uses the eyes. Kenjutsu Fūsha is the shining star in her family when it comes to the arts of sword-wielding. She outshines both her brother, Madara and her sister, Indra. She wields a special sword which she discovered herself in what would soon be the lake which the Uchiha would train at. The sword itself has no special qualities except for its godly durability. Her sword has drawn the blood of many enemies she has faced and it is the same sword in which Fūsha channels her Space-Time Ninjutsu until she awakened her dark eyes. Senjutsu Jinchūriki Skills When Madara discovered the beast known as the Nine-Tails, he had no idea what to do with the beast. Unluckily for him, this was just when he founded his village with Hashirama and was voted into the office of First Hokage. He kept the beast under his genjutsu and sealed it somewhere safe. A few months later, Fūsha came to him and asked him about the possibility of sealing the beast within her. She endured pain but came out as the host of the beast. Within her, she waged constant war against the beast to gain control of him. Finally, after a year of fighting, the two made up and Fūsha gained control of the chakra, gaining the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The sparks of the First Shinobi World War ignited at around the same time Fūsha mastered her Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. This allowed her again, practical training. She could face 10,000 enemies alone and still rise victorious. After a few months of more war, Fūsha managed to finally enter Tailed Beast Mode for the first time and also mastered the usage of Majestic Attire: Susanoo. Nature Transformations As an Uchiha, Fūsha has an affinity to the Fire Release which was her first basic nature transformation. She picked up the Lightning Release mid-battle but had to train daily in order to sharpen it. Her mastery in both made her a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Trivia *Fūsha Uchiha was originally a discarded idea in the form of this. **The author has found a better way to use her. *Fūsha's appearance is that of Shalltear Bloodfallen from the series.